Remember Me
by anime12192
Summary: After her dad died,she went into a coma due to the sudden news.Meanwhile,her stepdad is plotting a plan to kill the entire family.Sakura wakes up to find that she lost all her memories.While she cope with her new life,she finds that life isn't that simple
1. The Cold Christmas

This story is _dedicated _to, my best friend, **theBestBeginning** for being amazing best friend and _thanks_ for being my best friend! Credit goes to **theBestBeginning** for helping me with the summary.

This story is also _dedicated_ to the rest of my **friends** and **reviewers**!

**Merry Belated Christmas, fan fiction people! Hope you had a blast!**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do **not** own Naruto or the rest of the characters; they rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Enjoy, RxR

**Warning: Don't worry, this chapter won't disappoint you! This is someone's P.O.V. (The P.O.V. of a character that everyone loves!)**

Special thanks to my beta: **ToxiNeena**

-X-X-X- -X-X-X-

Remember Me 1: The cold Christmas

-X-X-X- -X-X-X-

Summary: _After her father died, she went into a coma__tose state__ due to the unexpected news. Meanwhile, as she was unable to stop him, her stepfather plott__ed__ to kill the entire family. __Eventually__, Sakura wakes up to find that she has lost all her memories. While she struggles to cope with her new life, engagement and bitchy stepsister, who is head over heels for __Sakura's__ fiancé, she finds that her life isn't that simple._

-X-X-X- -X-X-X-

* * *

**FLASH**

_"Go away, she's mine!"_

**FLASH**

_"Mummy! Daddy! Brother! __Look I made a butterfly__!"_

**FLASH**

_"I'm home, where's my little princess?"_

**FLASH**

_"__Tag, you're it!__"_

**FLASH**

_"You're so cute, __Saku-chan!__"_

**FLASH**

_"Where's mummy's little girl?"_

**FLASH**

_"Good morning, Saki."_

**FLASH**

_"You're now engaged to Sasuke Uchiha."_

**FLASH**

"_Daddy? __Daddy?__Daddy!__"_

**FLASH**

_"We are __gathered__ here __today__to mourn the loss__ of our beloved Saito Haruno, a wonderful leader, friend, partner, son, uncle, brother and father._

**FLASH**

"_Sakura! Wait!__"_

**FLASH**

_"__Oh, God, Sakura! Don't die, please don't die, not you too!__ Call the ambulance__! Now__!"_

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beep_…_Beep_…_Beep_

I stared at the nine-year-old girl that lay on the bed, looking as lifeless as ever; it had been three months since the accident that resulted in her coma induced state. It had also been three months since our father died and our mum was sent into a spiraling depression that only worsened when this little girl, my little sister, Sakura Haruno, was admitted to the hospital. I looked at her, her usually pink, silky hair that was cropped four inches below her shoulders was dull and she was deathly pale, almost gray. All I wanted was to see her happy jade eyes sparkle and her smile light up the dreary, white covered hospital room.

_Beep_…_Beep_…_Beep_

I looked at the window, frost covering the outside edges, and I could see flurries of snow swirling down in great plumes during the silent night. Snow meant Christmas, I noted. Christmas was her favorite season; she would usually cherish all the years she had spent during Christmas, but not this year.

I stared at my doll-like little sister again and sighed. I needed to take a walk. And so, I grabbed my winter coat and off I went, shutting the door softly behind me even though I knew she wouldn't wake even if I had slammed it shut.

The snow was getting heavier now, cascading down in large masses of white. I watched as a single snowflake fluttered and twirled down, flying in all directions before finally coming to settle on the already thick blanket of snow covering the ground. I smiled as memories from last year flowed back in a sudden rush.

.

.

.

_=Flashback=_

_"Oh look, it's snowing." I murmured as I looked through the window and down the hallway. __My sister was running at an incredible speed, trying to fasten up her coat with her clumsy fingers. I almost laughed._

_"Come on Mom, come on Dad! Come here too, brother! I want to go and play in the snow!" __She yelled as she continued to attempt to button up her coat._

_"I'm coming," answered our mother, walking down the hall with white earmuffs, gloves and a scarf. "You know, if you had put these away like I told you to, I wouldn't have had to go and find them," she said as she bent down and began to __help__ her daughter __dress__. "Does everything feel alright?" She asked, shooing Sakura's fingers away and buttoning the young girl's coat for her._

_Sakura nodded fervently. __"Come on, brother! You're so slow, even a turtle could beat you!" _

_All I __did__was__ glare at her while feeling __mildly insulted._ '_How dare she compare a turtle's pace to my own.' I thought sourly and amusedly at that same time.__ "You guys can go first, I need to find my gloves." I told them._

_I looked out my window and smiled as I saw my sister __dash out into the back yard and flop onto the ground, rolling around and kicking snow at our mother, who laughed._

_A few moments later I finally found my gloves, __they were tucked behind a couch cushion, no doubt Sakura's idea of a prank,__ and I __too __went out._

_As soon as I set one foot outside, a__ snowball hit m__e__ square __in __the face._

_I knew who it was. __"Sakura…" I murmured, wiping off the cold, wet substance and__collecting__ some snow. __I packed it tightly, molding it into the single, most perfect snowball.__ "Sakura!" I called out. _

_Sakura turned around with a big grin on her face and tried to hold back her giggle. __With a smirk,__ I threw the snowball __directly at her face__. The grin __she had worn __disappeared from her face and __a rather embarrassed look took its place__._

_We played non-stop for about an hour__, and after that, we __found__ our parents and helped them build a snowman. It took a long time, but it was worth it when we were finished._

_Sakura took off her scarf and gave it to the snowman__; she said,__ "Now the snowman is nice and warm."_

_"But now you're not." I muttered._

_Before I kn__e__w it, Sakura push__ed__ me down, and I fell flat on my back. __After collecting my shock and shoving it down,__ I looked up and grinned at the smiling girl._

_"Snow angel!" She shouted as she laid down beside me._

_I sighed but smiled at her childishness._

_=End of Flashback=_

_._

_._

_._

I took a few crunchy steps forward and looked behind at the deep footprints I'd left behind. I watched as the snow floated purposefully into the foot-shaped imprints, already beginning to refill them.

I turned my attention back to the hospital.

_'When can I see her bright, warm smile again? I wish that she was here to look at the snow…_' I thought solemnly and made a wish. _'Wake up soon, Sakura._' I was too old to believe in wishes or magic, but it was Christmas. I could hope for a Christmas miracle at least.

The leafless trees that dotted the edge of the street creaked and groaned under the weight of snow that laid so innocently upon their branches. Light began to creep slowly into the sky, reflecting off the snow and making it glisten with a blinding whiteness.

Before I even realized it, the silent night had changed into a bright morning. I heard dog's echoing barks and excited shouts because it was Christmas. I smiled sadly and headed back towards the hospital, still wishing that Sakura would soon be awake.

Back in her room, I caressed her hand tenderly as the monitor behind me assured that she was still breathing. I thought back to what happened involuntarily.

.

.

.

_=Flashback=_

"_No, no, no, __no__! __No__! It can't be! __Daddy can't to go to heaven yet!__" A nine-year-old screamed while clutching her head and running out of the house with tears rolling down her pretty face. "Daddy! This is a joke, isn't it? Come out here and smile and say that this is all a joke!" __She yelled, looking around as if she would find her father behind a bush or tree. _

_"Sakura! Get back in now! Sakura!" __Yelled__ mum as shining, liquid crystals of pure sadness stream__ed__ down her face __uncontrollably__. _

_All I __could __do __was__ stare back at __my sister and think__, why must such a little girl face such a __tragic truth__? What did she do to deserve all of this? Among me, her and my mum, she was the most affected one._

_"No! I want to see daddy!"_

_"__Daddy is not here__!" Mum shouted to the nine-year-old._

_Sakura stepped back slowly with every word our mum said._ _"No...no...no..." She murmured. "You're lying, __right__?"_

_Unbeknownst__ to them, I saw a car speeding down the road, straight towards..._

_"__Sakura!"__ I shouted as loud as I could. _

_All I heard was the sound of rubber tires screeching against the road._ _All I saw was Sakura turning around slowly, her __doe-like__ jade eyes widening with fear __and her knees locking__, paralyzed. _

_The car hit with a sickening smash. _

_Her head __smacked__ against the cold, wet road __and the cracking sound it made was deafening._ _Sakura lay limply on the ground, crumpled like a trampled rose._

_"Oh, Jesus, good God!"__ Shouted the driver as __he stumbled out of the driver's side of the car. "Call the ambulance! Hurry!"_

_I was the first one __who came back to their senses__, running to my sister with mum following __close__ behind. I shook __Sakura__ and mum call__ed__ out her name, __but there no response, not even a sign of life.__ Blood was everywhere, some __trickling down from her temple__, and people __were__ crowding around, __whispering to one another as if it were a gossip circle._

_"__God dammit!" I shouted__. What I didn't realize was that __there were tears streaming from my eyes—they ran down my cheeks and over my nose, making my want to sneeze, sob and scream all at the same time. I was thirteen, and__ thirteen-year-old boys weren't supposed to cry, right? __Even so, I couldn't stop__._

"_Sakura!__" _

_No response. At last, I __heard the unmistakable wailing siren of an ambulance just up the road. _

_I cradled Sakura's head in my lap, and as I bent over her face, my own tears splashed on her fair skin, that was smeared with red_. '_You will be fine now, I just know it! __So hold on, okay? Just hold on…' _

_=End of Flashback=_

_._

_._

_._

I was too wrapped up in my memories that I didn't realize her skin became impossibly more pallid. Suddenly, I noticed an extremely annoying, repetitive noise; the monitor was beeping rapidly.

_Beep, beep, beep._ _Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep._

I frantically observed the numbers, but I didn't know what any of **it** meant.

My own heart began to race, and cold sweat dotted across my neck, palms and back. I ran out of the room screaming for help.

"Doctor! _Anyone!_" I shouted as I ran through the hallways. People stopped to stare at me, murmuring things that I didn't even try to catch. _'No, she can't die! She's too young! She's my only sister!_'

Then, I saw a doctor, Doctor Tsunade, our personal doctor. She rushed briskly past me and ran into Sakura's room. I chased after her but someone with a petite hand pulled me aside. It was my mum. Her face was solemn, worried and frazzled.

I was ushered into the hallway, pushed into a chair, and my mother asked me to calm myself.

.

.

.

Tsunade came out with a smile on her face and confusion quickly swept through me. How could she be smiling after such a shock?

My mum stood up and walked over to the doctor, expecting grave news. Then, I saw a smile appear on my mum's face, one that I thought I would never see again. Without waiting for permission, I ran into the room in such a rush that I nearly tipped over my own feet.

Speechlessness overcame me when I saw my baby sister with her eyes open, sitting upright and staring at the wall. I could finally see the green eyes that I hadn't seen in months. A grin quickly plastered onto my face.

"Sakura! _You're awake!_ You slept like a statue, like the statue of liberty!" I tried to joke just to hear her laugh, but she remained silent and so I continued on a more serious note. "Do you know how worried I was?"

Then, I finally noticed that she was staring at me with dull, perplexed green eyes, instead of the happy and cheery ones. Her cotton pink eyebrows drew together before she asked,

"Who are you? Who am _I_? _Where_ am I?"

My grin slowly melted into a frown. Then, it struck me.

She must have lost every single memory—she didn't remember me, or our mother, or our father, or even all the Christmas's we had spent together. Mum entered the room and stood next to me tersely.

All I could do was force a smile. "You're Sakura Haruno, that's your mum standing beside me, and you're at the hospital." I answered as best as I could manage.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura." She repeated. "That's a nice name."

I saw some sort of happy glint in her eyes.

"It sure is." Mum replied with a sad smile.

"Who are you, then?" Sakura asked, looking at me.

My heart ached pitifully and I reminded myself, '_she doesn't remember me…_' but nonetheless, I replied with a smile that had to be forced.

"I'm Sasori Haruno, your older brother."

* * *

**End of chapter!  
So what do you think? Please review, yeah? I would love to see reviews because that's what keeps me writing!**

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**

**Stay tuned! Review is much appreciated.**

**Click on that button below, I know it's admirable!**


	2. We Will Meet Again

Sorry for the late update! It's just that I am busy with school and all. Nonetheless, I am really **extremely**... I can't even describe it! How about 'happy'? Yes, I am REALLY **EXTREMEMLY** HAPPY! Thanks for the reviews guys and lovelies! **Everyone** who reviewed WILL be mentioned in the last chapter, no matter how many times you reviewed, your name will mention numerous times (according to the reviews).

So as thanks, **Sasuke **and **Itachi** are appearing HERE!

I love my reviewers!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I ****100 ****percent, do ****not**** own Naruto or the rest of the characters; they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****, the genius creator who created Sasuke and Sakura!**

Enjoy, RxR

**Warning: The ****only**** OCs in this story are Sakura's parents. Also, sorry if my story is a total bore and all but I swear the story gets happier, cheerful, un-boring and more into the plot. No, this story is not angst, that's why its Romance/Drama. Humor will appeared in later chapters!**

Special thanks to my beta: **ToxiNeena**

-X-X-X- -X-X-X-

Remember Me 2: We will Meet Again

-X-X-X- -X-X-X-

* * *

A nine-year-old boy snored softly, nuzzling his pillow. He was one of a kind; he was my brother. His black hair that had the tiniest amount of a blue tint that hung over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, onyx eyes, and pale skin made him absolutely adorable. He was utterly unlike myself; I had dark gray eyes, wasn't as pale, and had completely black hair that was kept in a long, low ponytail on the back of my head. However, the single most distinguishing characteristic of mine was the lines on either side of my nose that crossed both cheeks.

I snapped out of my thoughts when he groaned.

Silence filled the air as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at me, unblinking, and I stared back at him.

For a moment I thought he was going to ask me why I was in his room, but I ended up having a pillow thrown into my face.

Sometimes, he had such a nice way to start a day.

.

.

.

I sighed as I waited for my brother to come out from the bathroom. Everything seemed normal to other people who weren't family, but it really wasn't, not since Sakura had been admitted to the hospital. Sasuke had become sad; very sad and very lonely. That frown he constantly wore didn't suit his face at all!

After a few minutes, he opened the bathroom door with small droplets of clear water dripping down his hair and shuffled back into his room. "Have you heard any news yet?" He asked as he tugged a shirt on over his head. Every time he asked about Sakura, all I could do was just reply with a simple 'no.'

"No." I replied. I heard him sigh and frown.

It was the sad puppy look that I couldn't resist—big, black eyes depressed, mouth twisted downwards. I hated seeing him look so withered, and so, a random idea struck me. I grinned wickedly.

My little brother merely narrowed his eyes and said, "Hm…"

"Do you want to listen to stories about when you and Sakura were little?" I asked as the sly smile still stuck to my face like glue.

He went wide-eyed and nodded.

"Remember the time when…"

.

.

.

_=Flashback=_

_Ding-dong_, _Ding-dong_

"_Coming!" Said my mum, Mikoto Uchiha. She ha__d__ long wavy navy blue hair __that swished against her back when she walked__ and dark gray eyes __that sparked with intelligence__. _

_She__ ran to the door and opened it excitedly. Two adults holding a pink haired child and a little boy __were standing on our porch__._

"_Welcome Saito, Haruhi!" My mum __said__ cheerfully as she brought the guest__s__in__to the __living __room._

_"You have such a __lovely __house." Complimented Haruhi__ as she smiled.__ She ha__d__ red hair __mixed __with some darker red strands and dark, __chocolate__ brown eyes. _

_"Thank you. You have such a cute daughter, Haruhi-__chan__." __My mum replied__._

_"Her name is Sakura, she just turned one this year and Sasori," Haruhi motioned to the boy on her right side, "is five." She said with a smile on her face, and then she glance__d__ over at my little brother. "Is that your son? He sure is __adorable__."_

"_That's Sasuke." My mum grinned proudly. "He happens to be one as well and my other son, Itachi, is six this year!" _

_Haruhi placed Sakura next to Sasuke on the small __play mat__, which happen__ed__ to be in __our__large__ living room. _

_"You have another heir, eh, Fugaku?" Saito __commented__ as he pat__ted__ my dad's back. My dad ha__d__ short, brown hair and onyx eyes_ _whereas Saito ha__d__ dark red hair with dark green eyes._

_My dad just smirk__ed__ and __asked__, "How is the company __faring__?" _

_Saito grinned sheepishly and said, "It's doing fine, __well, as fine as I can manage it__."_

_Everyone __was__ having his or her own conversation and__ I felt left out. I wanted to be a part of the grown-up's conversations too! But, instead,__ I __walked__ over to my one year old little brother and Sakura. I felt Sasori, who __was__ my best friend, following me to see the __two__. _

_I p__laced__ my__ left__ hand on the __mat__ and went to touch Sakura's__ chubby little__ hand, __just to say hello__. All of __the__ sudden, Sasuke, my little brother, kicked my hand __away__._

_Sasori chuckled, which cause__d__ all the adults to __cease conversation and __stare at us._

_I tried one more time but Sasuke kicked my hand away again. I twitched. I tried touching the __young girl yet again__ but failed __when my little brother acted on the defensive__._

_I crossed my arms and frowned at __Sasuke__, the adults __giggled __and chuckled at the scene. I tried again, __but__ this time something __unexpected came out.__ Sasuke kicked my hand away and opened his mouth__—most likely to cry, I assumed. However,_

_"M-m-m-mine!" He stuttered, and then he cried._

_Everyone stared at him wide-eyed, mouths hanging open, __sort of like fish. The thought almost made me snicker._

_My mum squealed in delight. "__His first word__!" And then she frown__ed.__ "Which is not 'mum'."_

_I __glanced__ at my little brother with my __arms__ crossed, __sticking__ my tongue out at him. "Sasuke is a bad boy!"_

_Sasuke looked at me and smiled, __he had no idea what I said. __ And then I heard Sakura giggle. Sasori went and pinch__ed__ Sasuke's cheeks, which cause__d__him to__fall silent__._

_=End of Flashback=_

_._

_._

_._

I looked down at my little brother.

"I did _not_ do that!" Sasuke protested as he pointed a finger at me, accusing me of being a liar. He looked at the opposite direction, embarrassed, and asked, "Why did you want to touch her anyway?"

I just smirked, all the while knowing that he was clearly jealous.

I heard him mutter; "Anyway, at least it was only once that I claimed her as 'mine'."

My wicked grin became wider.

He looked at me, knowing there was more embarrassment coming.

"Do you still remember…" I started.

.

.

.

_=Flashback=_

_I looked at my little __toddler __brother as he trie__d__ to walk, but instead __of taking a few steps, Sasuke__ kept falling._

_Ding-dong_, _Ding-dong_

_"Saki!" He shouted as he clapped his hands. I stood up and headed towards the door. _

_As I opened our front door, __I smiled and said, "Hello and welcome, __Haruno-san," I bowed my head to the two adults,__ "Sakura and Sasori." __I patted Sakura's pink head and grinned at Sasori. _

_They greeted me __with smiles__ and came in. __"My," Sakura's mother, Haruhi, murmured, "you're so big, Itachi. Seven years old already?"_

_I smiled politely and nodded, taking__ Sakura's hand as she trie__d__ to walk towards the living room where my parents and __younger __brother were._

_Sasuke stood up and walked towards me __without difficulty__. __He pushed me away from Sakura__. _

_"M-m-m-mine." He said as he __held__ Sakura's hand, glaring at me. Unknown to us, the adults w__ere__ watching us with wide smiles on their faces, Sasori, __just a year younger than myself,__ chuckled at my little brother. _

_._

_._

_._

_I sighed as I watched Sasuke collect his chocolates. __Had__ I mention__ed__ that it __was__ Ferrero Rocher? I sighed once again; __Sasuke and I had been__ fighting over that chocolate for the past half an hour and he still __wouldn't __share with me. I felt a frown spread across my face. __Why were three year olds so stubborn? One would think that with my being five years older than him, I would be respected. But no._

_I looked over my shoulder and saw Sakura walking towards us with a cheery smile._ _"Sasu! Can I have a chocolate, please?" She asked._

_I smirk__ed,__ knowing that Sasuke __wouldn't__ share his chocolates. "Come on Sakura, let's go." I said as I __grabbed__ her hand._

_I heard Sasuke mutter, "Mine." and "Tupid brother." _

_I frown__ed,__ knowing that I __was__ not stupid __at all__. But, before I __had a chance to__ speak and correct Sasuke's __Japanese__, __he had opened the box, grabbed two chocolates, and was holding them out to Sakura._

_"Here, Saki, you can have some of __my__ chocolates." Sasuke said, look__ing__ away while holding out the __two sweets__on his palm__. Sakura squealed with delight and all I could do was stare at my brother with wide eyes. He __was__ so mean to me and I __was__ his__ older__ brother. __How did that work out exactly? Hn.__Foolish little brother__. _

_._

_._

_._

_I __was__ walk__ing__ home from school with Sasuke __by my side__when__ I overheard a person screaming for help. That voice sound__ed__ so familiar, __but__ I couldn't figure out who it was. __Sasuke beat me to it before I could even figure it out ._

_"Its Sakura!" He said as he ran to the park where __the direction of the scream was coming from.__._

_We ran as fast as we c__ould__only to see__ four girls pulling __on __Sakura's hair._

_"Pink haired __weirdo__!"_

_"Who would even __want a freak like__ you as a friend?"_

_"Go away! No one likes you!" _

_"Loser!"_

_In the blink of an eye, I saw Sasuke standing __in front__of__ Sakura, __shielding her from the bullies__. "Go away." He said__, voice unbelievably deadly for a four year old._

_The four girls squealed with __shock, stumbling back a few steps. "Sasuke-sama…" They all murmured in a daze. _

"_Are you friends with her?" One asked._

_He nodded._

"_But she's so…weird." Another chimed._

"_Why would you like someone like her?"_

"_Why, Sasuke-sama?"_

_Sasuke just glared at the girls and __growled,__ "She's mine, so go away!" _

_I smirk__ed as the four girls ran off, sending hateful glares to Sakura__. He __was__ just like a lovesick puppy, __even at such a young age._

_=End of Flashback=_

_._

_._

_._

A voice cut me off.

"Do you think Sakura is going to be okay?" Sasuke asked weakly.

I nodded and said, "She's a strong girl."

Sasuke looked out the window. "It's Christmas…her favorite season. It's so sad that she can't see the snow and have fun."

The snow was swirling down, covering the ground in white.

My heart ached; Sakura meant a lot to Sasuke. They were always together, having fun and playing—when Sasuke was happy, I was too.

_'Get well soon, Sakura. Everyone is cheering for you; me, Sasuke, Sasori, your parents and __mine__.' _I thought as I looked at the ceiling. Christmas from the year before came flashing back.

.

.

.

_=Flashback=_

_Sasuke and I__were at__ the park, __sitting on the swings and talking,__ only to be pushed __out__ by a certain pink haired girl and redheaded boy._

_We heard giggles escaping from __Sakura's__ mouth and a chuckle from __Sasori__. I frown__ed__. __T__here __went__ my thirteen-year-old reputation __as the best of the best__._

_I saw Sasuke __stand__ up and start chasing after the pink haired girl with a smile on his face._

_"You won't get away, Saki!" He shouted as he threw __a snowball that he had made__, __however, it went off course__and__hit__Sasori__in__the__face instead__._

_I snicker__ed__ and received a big, __wet smack__ to my__ own__ face. I knew who it was. _

'_Hn._ _Sasori…you're gonna get it.' I thought as I gathered the snow __into my hands__ and turned __it __into a snowball. I threw the snowball __but__ it landed on Sakura's face __instead of her brother's__. I smirk__ed__ and then shrugged. '__Oh well__, at least it landed on someone's face.'_

_I felt another snowball land __on__ my back, __making me start__. I turned around and saw Sasuke standing __behind me__ with his tongue sticking out. Then, I felt yet another snowball land on the top of my head and knew that it was Sasori __who had thrown__ it…again. I frown__ed,__ and not long after, another pile of snow landed on my chest. Sakura __was__ standing next to Sasuke, __making__ a peace sign __with her fingers__ and sticking__her__ tongue out as well._

_"This is war." I hissed at everyone as __they__ ran._

_I chased after them and thought __amusedly__, 'What did I __ever__ do to them? __Hn__…'_

_=End of Flashback=_

_._

_._

_._

I smiled at the memory. Looking over at my little brother, I noticed that a smile had appeared on his face. I was positive that he was thinking about the same things as I was. I smirked.

_Ring_, _ring_

I heard the phone ringing, echoing loudly in the house.

_Ring_,_ ring_

I left my brother's room and headed towards the kitchen where the phone was so I could answer it, but my mum got to it before me.

"Hello? Uchiha residence, Mikoto speaking." I heard my mum say, but I couldn't hear the person on the other line. Just as I was turning to leave, I heard,

"Oh, hi Haruhi-chan!" My mum chirped happily as she leaned against the wall. My ears perked up at the sounds of Sakura's mother's name, I paused and pressed my back against the wall. Eavesdropping wasbad, I knew, but I couldn't help myself. I looked back at my brother's room down the hall and realized that he had headed to the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Sakura is awake?" My mum murmured in shock.

My heart skipped a beat. She was awake? Sakura was awake!

Then a huge smile formed on her face. I smiled as well after realizing that my brother wouldn't be sad and lonely anymore.

All of the sudden, my mother said something unexpected.

"Sakura has lost…all of…her memories?" My mum's eyes went wide, and one of her hands covered her mouth.

My body went numb, the only thing that registered in my mind was that Sakura had lost every single memory of her, my younger brother and I. Sasuke would be crushed. I looked at my mum wondering what could have happened to cause her to be silent for such a long period of time.

"Oh. No problem, Fugaku and I will try to handle the Haruno Company while you're gone. Don't worry."

_'Gone? What does she meant by 'gone'?_' I thought. A bad feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach.

"You do need some help, don't you? After he…passed away." My mum replied with a large, sad frown that she didn't try to hide. Yes, after Saito died, everything became chaotic.

"Sure…okay…bye. I wish you the best, Haruhi-chan." My mum answered before she hung up.

With a gulp, I gathered my courage to ask my mum about the cryptic phone call.

"Mum?" I asked as I revealed myself.

My mum turned to stare at me and whispered, "You heard everything, didn't you?"

I nodded.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and continued, "Don't tell Sasuke, okay? She means everything to him."

I nodded again. "What do you mean by saying that you're going to handle the Haruno Company?"

She sighed. "Haruhi-san," she always called Haruhi 'Haruhi-san' around my brother and I, "Sakura and Sasori are moving to America for awhile."

I looked at her, stunned, and my mouth dropped open. "What? Why?" I said a little too loudly. For a fourteen-year-old boy, I sure liked to know everything.

"Haruhi-san wants to get away from here for awhile. A lot of things have happened and now, since Sakura has lost all her memories, they'll be moving to America until things calm down." She explained, herbottom lip trembling. "Keep it as a secret from Sasuke, okay? After they leave, tell him that they moved to America because Haruhi-san wanted to run the company from there."

I nodded understandingly and sent my mother a look of sympathy. The Haruno Company was the second most successful company worldwide that Saito Haruno used to own, while The Uchiha Company, my parents company, was _the_ most successful company worldwide. That was why I was filthy rich. "When are they moving?"

"Around New Year's day." She replied.

I was incredibly and utterly speechless.

"Excuse me, Itachi," my mum said as she walked passed me, "I need to tell your father." She walked away, and I didn't miss the sniffling noises that followed her.

I sighed and sat on the floor.

'_Poor Sasuke…' _That was the only thought that came to my mind. I ran a hand through my hair and stared at the ceiling, wondering how exactly the messed up situation would turn out.

.

.

.

I went to the dining room to look for my little brother.

He was sitting at the long 'L' shaped table, alone, eating his cereal. I sighed and decided to tell him the 'good' news.

"Sasuke!" I called out. "Guess what?"

My little brother looked at me with bored eyes. "What?" He asked, clearly not really caring.

"Sakura woke up!" I said with a forced smile, but as cheerfully as I could.

A wide smile spread across Sasuke's face, a smile that I thought was gone forever.

I smirked as Sasuke jumped out of his seat and hopped around the dining room. "She woke up during Christmas!" He cheered. "Santa gave her the best present ever!" He went back to his seat and started eating his cereal with renewed vigor. "Can…I visit…Saki…later?" He asked between bites.

I frowned a little. "Um, sure, but right not now, she just woke up. Let her spend some time with her family."

He nodded his head earnestly, his smile still intact.

.

.

.

I snatched my winter coat and headed towards the limousine, once inside, I told the driver to head to Konoha Elite Hospital, the hospital that Sakura was admitted in. I stared outside the window as the snow from the night gently twirled down, landing on the already snowy road.

I sighed and I closed my eyes to get some rest. Well, every fourteen year old needed some sleep. I was no exception.

"Young master, young master." Said my driver as I slowly regained my consciousness. I yawned, looked at my surroundings and realized that we had finally arrived at the hospital.

When I stepped out of the car I heard another person trudging behind me. I turned around and gray eyes crashed into onyx ones.

Sasuke.

How could I have not noticed that my brother was in the car with me? I looked at him, waiting for his explanation.

"Nice to see you too, Brother." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "I was just hanging around in the limousine…"

I narrowed my eyes. Oh dear; today, the 25th of December, wouldn't be a Merry Christmas for my brother if he found out that Sakura had lost her memories. I sighed and said, "Sasuke, its better you head back first."

"But I want to see Saki!" Sasuke retorted.

"But she just woke up!" I said with the same tone.

"Why so _you_ get to see her?" He asked while emphasizing the 'you'.

"It's because I'm older than you." I replied calmly.

He just sighed and looked at the snow. "But she's _my_ fiancée."

I nodded understandingly as I looked up to the sky. I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "How about we head home, together?" I suggested casually.

He nodded slowly.

.

.

.

For the next five days Sasuke kept asking whether it wasfinally time to visit Sakura but I just shook my head and replied 'not yet.'

I stood on my balcony, admiring the garden view. It had been five days since the hospital incident between my younger brother and I. Today was already New Year's Eve and tomorrow, the Haruno's were leaving for America. I silently wondered how Sasuke would cope with it.

Life was filled with mysteries.

Suddenly, a voice called my name so loudly that I was jerked out of my thoughts.

"Brother! Its already New Year's Eve, I wanted to spend it with Saki!" Said Sasuke, a pout on his face and crossed arms.

"Don't worry, you can spend it together next time." I murmured, tacking, _hopefully_,on as an afterthought.

He grinned and shoved his fist up into the air. "Yes! Next year! And the next! And the next after that!"

I just shook my head at his antics. _'Foolish little brother…'_

_Knock_, _knock_

"Come in." I stated. The door opened and a maid, who seemed like she had just ran a mile, came in and paused to catch her breath.

"Young Master! Young Master!" She shouted as she panted. "The Haruno's are moving to America _today!_ Your mother wants you to meet..." She trailed off and covered her mouth immediately with both hands, finally realizing that Sasuke was right next to me.

'_Oh shit…' _I thought as I looked down at my little brother. His eyes had a blank look in them, it seemed as though he was trying to register what was going on.

"What?" He whispered quietly as his eyes went wide as saucers. "Saki is…moving?"

"Sasuke, listen." I said, trying to calm him down. I saw the maid exit the room out of the corner of my eye. She was probably going to tell mum and dad that Sasuke had overheard.

In a split second, Sasuke had run out of the room and I chased after him, damn he was fast. We bumped into tons of servants, butlers and maids. He ran out the front door and made a beeline for the Haruno's mansion.

"Sasuke! _Wait!_" I called out as I ran after him.

"Sakura is _moving_, we need to stop them!" He ran and ran without stopping to catch his breath. It was a long run from here to the Haruno's mansion.

When the two of us finally reached our destination, we saw that the Haruno's had begun to pull out the same exact moment we dashed onto the driveway. Maybe mum had told them that Sasuke was heading there.

"Haruhi-san, _wait!_" Sasuke shouted at the car as it moved towards the opposite direction. He started sprinting after the car, ignoring the weird looks that surrounding people were giving him. As his older brother I had to chase after him and ignore my now _ruined_ reputation.

"Haruhi-san! Saki! _Wait for a moment!_" Sasuke yelled, his hand outstretched as if he could grab the car.

I doubted that they could hear him. Silently, I prayed that the car wouldn't stop so that Sasuke couldn't discover that Sakura had lost her memories. Inside the car, I saw Sasori looking at Sasuke and I with such a sad expression that it made my stomach twist painfully.

He mouthed, 'bye'.

I stopped in my tracks when Sasuke stopped, knowing that he couldn't chase after the car anymore. I walked towards him and stared down at him with a forced scowl on my face. The nine year old frowned and then gave a small, pained smile, waving goodbye to the car as it disappeared down the road.

"We will meet again, Sakura." He whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 2 DONE! Do you like it or not?**

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**

**Reviews are appreciated because they are my energy on writing!**

**Click on that admirable button below!**


	3. Wishes on New Years

Hiii! At last, I am finally back! I can explain and tell you why but since you guys waited for 7 months, I will just make the introduction short and get on with the chapter! So yea, my explanation/reason why I updated late will be explained at the end of this chapter!

Everyone who reviewed will be mentioned in the last chapter no matter how many times you review, you will be mentioned that many times!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the rest of the characters. If I did, well, sasusaku would have happened a long time ago!**

Enjoy! RxR

**Warning: This chapter is the chapter where it fast forwards! This is also a P.O.V. of one of the best characters.**

Special thanks to my beta: **ToxiNeena**

-X-X-X- -X-X-X-

Remember Me 3: Wishes on New Years

-X-X-X- -X-X-X-

* * *

_I can't believe she left…__for__ America…without me._ _I thought she said she would follow me everywhere._ _Is that all a lie? I don't think so because Saki is a really nice, trustful, bestest best friend of all bestest friends!_

"…And I would find her even if I had to swim across the Island-tic ocean!" I said as I stood up on my bed after lecturing my brother. I felt proud that I remembered what the ocean was called.

"Its Atlantic, not island-tic." Said my brother, who was still sweaty after all the running we did.

"Who cares? She is my life!" I explained—he stared at me like I just grew eight bodies.

"You do know that you're only nine and not ninety right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "She's just a girl! Don't try to act like a super hero or a knight in shining armor!" He stood up and pointed at me. "You are just a child, Sasuke."

"No…" I said as I remembered that she once told me that I was her _dark_ knight in _black shinning_ armor. "I'm trying to be her _dark_ knight in a _black shinning_ armor, get your words right!"

My brother just sighed and shook his head. "Oh dear god, what did I do to deserve this?" He muttered. I ignored him; he was a stupid big brother.

Then suddenly, the clock struck twelve.

DING…DING

My brother stood up and sighed as he poked my forehead. I groaned as I quickly jump**ed** down from the bed while rubbing the place where he poked.

"Happy New Year, Sasuke, you are finally ten."

"Sad New Year to you too, brother, you are finally _old_." I said as I scowled at him. No one could ever touch this forehead of mine, because that was where Saki would give me kisses.

.

.

.

"Its already been a year, a year has passed and there'sno sign of Saki. Does she really want me to swim across the sea?" I asked no one in particular as I threw a pillow at my brother.

"You could do that, but I doubt you even know where America is." My brother pointed out, smirking.

To defend myself I said what all people would say, "Of course I know where America is! It's next to…that country, you know the one…next to America." I finished lamely.

He sighed and looked at the clock, which showed11:58pm. "Try making a wish every New Year and maybe one year it will come true!"

I took a moment to think. Maybe one year? It wasworth a try.

DING…DING

I quickly closed my eyes and made a wish. '_I wish that Saki would come back and surprise me. Happy New Year, everyone!'_

.

.

.

5…4…3…2…1…

DING…DING

"Happy New Year, Sasuke, make a wish!"

"Thanks…I'm finally 12 and she still hasn't come back." I said gloomily. _'I wish that Saki would come back and surprise me.'_

.

.

.

**Sasuke, 12 years old, 31st of December, 11:55pm.**

"Don't you think this year has been a blast? After five more minutes it will be a new year again." My brother commented as he sat down on hisocean blue beanbag.

"Not really…" I said as I looked at the ceiling. '_It would be so cool if I could teleport myself…' _I thought as images of _Harry Potter_ swam through my mind. _'That would be awesome…'_

"If you keep acting like this, you'll undoubtedly go emo and your friends won't even dare to go near you." My brother mutteredas he looked at me with worried eyes.

"I don't really care…unless Saki is one of them." I said as I turned around, staring at my brother and then at my clock.

I smiled sadly and whispered, "Time for another wish." not knowing that my brother was watching my every move. I closed my eyes and stopped smiling.

DING…DING

Little did I know that the last minute of that last year would be my last smile that I would ever show until a long time._ 'I wish that Saki will be back from America.'_

.

.

.

**Sasuke, 14 years old, 1st of January, 12:00am.**

'_I wish that Saki will come back anytime soon.'_

I opened my eyes after I stopped wishing only to my brother looking at me.

"What?" I asked as I lay down on my bed.

"Did you make any wish?" he asked and all I did was answering him with a simple "Yeah."

He sighed. "You don't talk much and show much emotion now, do you know that?" I heard him asked me.

"Yeah, I realized." I said as I close my eyes.

"Sooner or later you will use words that are not readable and has no meanings." He said even though he didn't know how right he was.

.

.

.

**1 year later**

"Have you done wishing, Sasuke?" My brother asked.

"Hn." I replied and then nodded.

"Did Naruto wish for anything?" He asked, clearly stating that he wanted a real conversation with me.

"Aa." Was all I said.

Naruto has yellow hair and blue eyes he is also known as my best friend… somehow, he is a total opposite of me. He wears bright colors, I wear dark colors. He is loud and I am quiet. He has emotions whereas I stopped showing my emotions 3 years ago and I am already 15.

Ring

Ring

"Bastard, DID YOU MAKE YOUR WISH?" I heard my best friend, Naruto shouted over the phone.

"Aa, idiot." I said remembering how we came up with the nickname.

"WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?" He demanded.

"Hn." I said before I hang up on him.

.

.

.

**The next year**

I swore to myself, this year was my last year wishing, it has been 5 years excluding this year, since I just made a wish yesterday, that my wish didn't come true.

I am finally sixteen, still single and still waiting for Saki. Since the past years, my appearance still looks the same. I have spiky black hair with a blue tint, pale skin, onyx eyes and bangs hang both sides of my face to roughly frame my cheeks.

"TEME!" I heard the blonde idiot shouting my nickname while running towards me. Teme is the Japanese version for bastard.

"Hn." I said as I turned around to wait for him to come over.

I noticed that he is wearing his usual orange t-shirt with a big smiley, white and some yellow highlights converse and jeans. His hair is as usual; blonde and messy. Compare with his style of clothing, mine is dark, I wore a navy blue t-shirt with a picture of the Uchiha Symbol on the middle, black low-cut jeans and blue with black highlights converse.

"WE ARE FINALLY SIXTEEN! AND WE WILL GET TO DRIVE NEXT YEAR!" Naruto shouted/cheered loudly as he got closer to me, his blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Aa, let's see who gets admitted to the hospital first, idiot." I said while walking away from him.

He still has that sheepish grin on his face. "OF COURSE IT WILL BE ME! Wait…" he trailed off, realizing what he said. "WAIT, WHAT? YOU… UNGRATEFUL, GOTHIC, EMO BASTARD!"

I hn-ed and then walked away heading towards the school, pretending that I didn't know him.

I stopped immediately as I saw a group of people crowding around the notice board in our school and then I instantly remembered that today is the day that my grade would have people from other school coming to have a one-day school trial. The notice board has the names of our partner that we would give a tour around the school.

I sighed; thinking that this is so troublesome and sat on the nearby bench waiting for the crowd to cool off.

I walked over to the notice board after a few moments and went to find my name under the "U" category, for some reason my school starts from the bottom instead of the top.

Uzumaki; I found Naruto but I didn't bother reading who his partner is.

I went all the way down until I found 'Uchiha, Sasuke with Fuugi, Karin.'

Fuugi Karin? Sounds like a deadly poison.

I shrugged and then a loud annoying voice came.

"TEME! GUESS WHO MY PARTNER IS? GUESS! GUESS!" I heard Naruto shouted.

"Hn, I don't really care." Was all I said before ditching him but he caught up anyway.

"Fine, fine, fine, I know you don't care who mine is but can you just guess?" he whined and half-shouted.

"No." was all I said before adding, "I don't know everyone in this world."

"Who's YOUR partner? SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD, SHARE IT… with ME!" Shouted Naruto while doing some weird actions indicating the 'world'.

I seriously have no idea why I am best friends with him and why he is even my friends in the first place. At least he has a girlfriend and he is not gay plus I feel sorry for her.

"_Attention, Grade 10 students of Leaf High Elite! Please gather around the Auditorium to pick up your respective partner of Grade 10 from Suna High School. I repeat…" _said the headmaster as she repeated again.

.

.

.

I went into the Auditorium and saw a lot of people that I don't know, all I know are that people from Suna High are wearing uniforms whereas my school doesn't wear uniform.

The girls are wearing uniform that contains brown skirt, white t-shirt with the Suna High Logo printed on the side with brown collar and black shoes with white high socks. As for the boys, they are wearing darker color brown pants, white T-shirt similar with the girls, black shoes and white socks.

For some reason, their clothes make me remember sand.

Speaking of sand, I smirk at a memory I had when I was 6

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Suke! Suke! LET'S MAKE SAND ANGELS!" Saki said as she ran over to the sand box. I smiled and chase after her.

"Why sand angels and not sand pirates?" I asked as a lay next to her and did sand angels.

"Pirates are bad! Angels are good! We are all good people so we make angels!" Saki said as she stood up and started acting as a pirate. "Grrrrrr… I'm pirate pink beard and I am coming to attack Angel Suke!" She acted as a pirate and tackled me to the ground.

"If Saki is a bad person then so am i! Grrrrrr… I'm the sailor boy!" I said as I make my voice higher. "Ay, ay, Captain Pink Beard!"

We laughed and laughed until the sun sets. When the sun sets we stood in the middle of the sand box and look at the sun sets.

Out of nowhere, "RAWR!" shouted a 10-year-old Itachi.

"Be afraid!" said a 9-year-old Sasori as he stand next to Itachi.

"AHHH!" screamed the two 6-year-olds. Saki and I chased them around the sand box and at last they gave up and we tackled them to the ground. We sat on them as we watched the sun sets other than that, we heard them groaned.

I was busy admiring the scenery that I didn't notice that Saki stood up. I snapped out of the trance when I felt lips on my forehead.

Then it hit me,** SAKI. KISSED. ME. ON. THE. FOREHEAD, **but then I didn't realize that Itachi took a picture of her kissing me on the forehead.

Well, who cares?

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

"Hello? Excuse me, hot stuff—I mean sir?" said a voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and stare at her.

"Hn?" was all I said.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. She has red eyes, matching hair color, and an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She also wears brown glasses.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked, not surprised.

"The blonde guy told me that you are Sasuke when he took my sister to the one-day school trial tour." She explained. "I am Fuugi Karin."

I have no idea why but something about her makes me hate her a lot.

"Oh." I replied as we walked of the Auditorium.

"So… who is the blonde guy?" she asked, trying to start a conversation with me.

"My best friend." I answered simply. This is really boring; I would rather have Naruto next to me.

"Ummm… Are you free tonight? Maybe we could hang out." She said.

"No." I answered. Feeling sorry for the girl I decided to ask her something. "Who is your sister?"

"Sakura freaking Haruno, SHE'S A REALLY ANNOYING AND A STUCK UP PERSON! GOD! You won't even want to be in the same room with her." I heard her babbled but I stopped listening after she said Saki's name.

I looked at her and thought that this girl was playing a joke and it's not even funny.

Double checking, I asked "What is her name again?"

"Haruno Sakura." Was all she said and I stopped walking and stared at her.

'_What…?'_

Like on cue, "TEMEEEEEEE!" shouted Naruto.

"What?" I asked, not happy with what just happen. She freaking called Sakura a really annoying and stuck up person! They are not even sisters because I had NEVER seen her before in my whole entire life besides just now! Heck, they don't have the same surname! Maybe it's another girl which has the same name as Saki!

"Oh damn." I heard Karin, my partner, muttered which snapped me out from my thoughts.

I stare at her until a fragile voice spoke.

"Umm… hello?" a familiar voice answered. I stare at that source of voice and I felt my whole world falling on me.

"Saki!" I half shouted and attacked her to a tight hug.

Maybe wishes do come true.

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**Uh-oh, what will happen next? He doesn't even know Sakura forgotten about him!**

**Reviews are my secret energy.**

I need your help! Whose P.O.V. should I make throughout the story? **Sasuke** or **Sakura **and **why?**

I need **YOUR** opinion! So yea! Help (: PM me or review it!

**The reason why i updated so late is cause: My exams, friends, school, movies, parties, laziness, shows, MY DOG! LESS THAN THREE! And of course, internet.**

**But now is summer holiday and I can finally update!**

**Review**

**V**

**V**


End file.
